Broken Silence
by Anne Cay
Summary: Third in a series, follows events of Birthday Bash. Clark is drawn to the new girl in school, Jonathan experiences a case of mistaken indentity, a suprinsing person has something to say
1. Chapter 1

"As if we didn't have enough work to do," Pete complained to Clark as they walked through the school hallway, "Now we get this history report thrown at us."

"I know," Clark said, "But at least we get to pick our topic."

"But have you seen these choices?" Pete said, reading over the list, "The theory of relativity, World War 1, The Great Depression…or you can even do a whole decade from the 20th century. Any one of these will take forever!"

"You can also choose your own topic," Clark said, opening his locker, "It doesn't have to be on the list."

"Like that's going to happen," Pete said.

"It probably won't be as bad as it seems," Clark said.

"That is just wishful thinking," Pete said.

Noticing someone down the hall, Clark said, "Hey, isn't that the new girl in our class?"

Looking in her direction, Pete said, "Yeah." Pete noticed that as Clark was packing his backpack his eyes kept shifting to the girl. "Clark, I wouldn't bother," Pete said.

"What?" Clark said.

"I see the way you're looking at her," Pete said.

"I'm not," Clark said.

"Yeah, you are," Pete said, "Haven't you heard what people are saying about her?"

"Like what?" Clark said.

"You know," Pete said, "She's the one who claims she sees and hears things. The thing is no one else can. There's some kind of ghosts surrounding her."

"Oh Pete come on," Clark said, "That's just talk. Just because she's new, people have targeted her to make up rumors."

"Maybe, maybe not," Pete said, "Anyway, I need to go home and get started on this work."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Clark said.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Pete said.

Glancing at the girl again as he shut his locker, Clark saw three students approach her and start taunting her.

"Seen any ghosts lately?" one said.

"Watch out," said another, "Maybe there's one hiding in her locker." He peeked inside.

"Go away," the girl said, frustrated.

"Oh, are you going to release some ghouls on us?" the third student said. They all laughed.

"Hey, why don't you leave her alone," Clark said, walking over.

"Who are you?" one said.

"Wait…" another student said. He poked Clark's arm and said, "It's okay, he's not a ghost he's real." The three of them burst into laughter.

"That's really mature," Clark said.

"Maybe she's a ghost herself," one of them said. He reached out to poke her, but she slapped his arm away.

"No, she didn't just hit me," the student angrily said.

"Good for her," Clark said.

"Have you got a problem?" the student said.

"I just think you should stop bothering her," Clark said.

"Why do you care?" the student said.

"Because she's…my friend," Clark said, standing in front of him.

Seeing that Clark was bigger than him, the student addressed his other friends and said, "Come on, let's stop wasting our time with these two and get out of here."

After the three of them walked away, Clark said, "Don't pay any attention to them, they're a bunch of jerks." Her back was to him as she rummaged around in her locker. "By the way, I'm Clark," he said. She continued to ignore him. "And you're Charlotte, right?" Clark said.

Turning around, she said, "That's right. So tell me Clark, do you have a last name?"

"Kent," Clark said.

"Why did you tell them you were my friend?" she said.

"Because I thought we could be," Clark said.

"Well, you want to know what I think, Kent?" she said, "I think you should leave me alone."

"I was only trying to help," Clark said, "Those guys were giving you a hard time."

"I don't need anyone rescuing me," Charlotte said, "I can take care of myself."

"Sorry, I just…" Clark started.

"You guys are all the same," Charlotte continued, "You think this macho attitude of yours is going to impress me? Well, it's not. It only makes me like you even less than I did before, which wasn't much. So, do me a favour and try your performance on someone else."

"Maybe we should start again," Clark said.

"Listen to me," Charlotte said, "Stay out my way Kent and I will stay out of yours." She slammed her locker shut and left.

"Fine with me," Clark said, to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That should about do it," Jonathan said, as he loaded supplies into the back of his truck.

"Maybe we should get one more," Martha said.

"Martha, we have enough to last us the rest of the season," Jonathan said.

"I know, I just like to be prepared," Martha smiled.

"Trust me, we are," Jonathan said.

A few feet down the sidewalk, Martha noticed two teenage girls, were watching Jonathan and giggling with each other.

"You have some fans," Martha said.

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathan said, laughing.

"Behind you," Martha said, "They can't seem to take their eyes off you."

Jonathan looked back and the girls giggled again. He gave them a friendly smile and said, "Hi."

He opened the side door of the truck, when he heard one of them say, "_You_ go ask him."

Jonathan turned around and they both approached him. "Is there something I can do for you girls?" he said.

One girl smiled and said, "I can't believe it's really you."

"I'm sorry?" Jonathan said.

"We don't mean to bother you," she said, "But my friend and I are really big fans of yours."

"I'm not sure I understand," Jonathan said.

"We saw your performance in Metropolis last week," she said, "You're such a talented singer and we think you're just wonderful."

"Can we have your autograph?" said the other girl.

"I think there's been a mistake here," Jonathan said, "I don't think I'm who you think I am."  
"Oh, but you are," one girl said, "I could never forget what you look like. In fact you're even more handsome than I remember."

"Jonathan, I think you and I should…." Martha started.

"Hey, lady we were here first," the girl said, "Wait you turn."

"That lady happens to be my wife," Jonathan said.

"You're married?" one girl said. She couldn't have sounded more disappointed.

"Yes," Jonathan said, "And I'm flattered but…."  
"Can we have your autograph?" the girl asked again.

"I like to help you out, but I'm really not…" Jonathan started.

"Oh, _please_," she persisted, holding out a pen and paper.

Sighing, Jonathan said, "Sure."

"Jonathan…" Martha said.

"It'll just take a second," Jonathan said, signing his name.

"Can I have one too?" the other girl said, "And can you make it out to Angela?"

"Okay," Jonathan said. Martha sighed and got into the truck.

"Thank you," she smiled, as Jonathan handed the autograph back.

Jonathan nodded. "Bye," they said and ran off giggling.

Laughing, Jonathan got into the truck. Looking across at Martha, he noticed her stern look. "What?" he said.

"Why did you do that?" Martha said.

"I was just talking with some fans," Jonathan joked.

"Jonathan, I'm serious," Martha said, "They clearly mistook you for someone else."

"What was I supposed to do?" Jonathan said, "They sounded so desperate, I couldn't disappoint them. Besides what harm did it do, they're both as happy as clams."

"You enjoyed playing the big celebrity didn't you?" Martha said.

"It makes you wonder," Jonathan said, "Who they thought I was."

"Obviously they were wrong," Martha said, "I've heard you sing."

"What does that mean?" Jonathan said, "You don't like my singing?"

"We just need to get home," Martha said.

"I happen to sing very well," Jonathan said, starting the truck.

"Right now, I just want you to drive well," Martha said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, get back here!" Clark said, chasing her down the stairs.

Running to the couch, Clark said, "Alex, give me back that notebook."

Determined to make it a game, Alex held it behind her back. "Come on," Clark said, "Cut it out, I need that."

Refusing she walked farther away from him. Looking around, Clark said, "Okay." He picked up her favourite doll off the couch and said, "I'm going to keep this until you give that back to me."

Alexandra ran up to Clark, who held the doll high in the air. She jumped for it, but couldn't reach. "No," Clark said, "Give my notebook back first."

Instead of agreeing, Alexandra plopped down on the floor and cried. "Clark, what is going on?" Martha said, entering the room.

"Clark, I certainly hope you're not teasing her," Jonathan said, seeing that Clark was holding her doll.

"She took my notebook and wouldn't give it back, so I took a hostage," Clark said.

Consoling Alexandra, Martha said, "Clark, give it back to her. Your notebook is there on the table."

Clark held the doll out to her and she snatched it from his hand. "There is a nicer way to take something," Jonathan said.

"Clark, tell her you're sorry," Martha said.

"Me?" Clark said.

"She wasn't crying for nothing," Martha said.

Sighing Clark said, "I'm sorry."

Alexandra reached out and hit Clark on the arm.

"Alexandra, that's not allowed!" Jonathan said, "I don't want to see you do that again."

"It's okay, Dad," Clark said, "She can't hurt me."

"No, it's not okay," Jonathan said, walking over to Alexandra, "You go and apologize and give your brother a hug."

She sat with her arms folded around her doll. "Alexandra, I'm waiting…" She was so angry that without thinking she struck out and hit Jonathan on the arm.

"Whoa," Clark said, to himself.

"Get upstairs right now," Jonathan said, "You and I _will_ talk about this later."

After Alexandra ran upstairs, Jonathan said, "I don't know what has gotten into that girl, lately."

"I agree that she shouldn't be hitting," Martha said "But I think she just wants some attention, from her big brother."

"Mom, I have a lot of schoolwork to do, not to mention my chores around here," Clark said, "And on top of all of that, I got this huge history report assigned today."

"Honey, I realize you're busy, but maybe you can make time for her just for a little while," Martha said, "She really does idolize you."

"I love her too, but…" Clark said.

"Clark," Jonathan said, motioning to him to come closer, "It's time you realize, if you don't already that it's a female thing. You'll always be wrong."

"Tell me about it," Clark said, "I tried to help out this girl at school and she nearly bit my head off."

"Help her how?" Jonathan said.

"Some kids were teasing her," Clark said, "I tried to tell them to get lost."

"It's good to hear that you're standing up for other people," Jonathan said.

"Afterwards, she told me to get lost," Clark said.

"Like I said, it's a female thing," Jonathan said, "I'm sure she did appreciate your help even if she didn't say so."

"I don't know Dad," Clark said, "She was pretty steamed. I was nice to her and when I saw her in class I thought she looked like a nice girl. Instead she was almost rude. She won't even call me Clark, she calls me by my last name. She even ignored me when I first tried to talk to her."

"It sounds like you really like this girl," Jonathan said.

"Dad, were you not listening to me?" Clark said.

"Yes, I was," Jonathan smiled.

"I don't like her," Clark said, "I mean, I don't dislike her, I just…I…

"Uh-huh," Jonathan nodded.

"I've got homework to do," Clark sighed and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following day Clark was packing up his books at school. When he shut his locker door he was startled to find Charlotte standing on the other side of it.

"Did I scare you?" she said.

"That's okay," Clark said, "I needed something to wake me up after that last class."

"I wanted to talk to you," Charlotte said, "I wanted to apologize."

Clark paused and looking behind him and then back again he said, "Are you talking to me?"

"I know, I wasn't very nice yesterday," she said, "I was in a bad mood."

"Oh, is that what it was," Clark said.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, okay?" Charlotte said.

"Okay," Clark said, "Apology accepted."

"Alright," she nodded and turned to go.

"Wait," Clark said, "Are you going to the next class?"  
"Yeah," Charlotte said.

"Well, hold on and I'll walk with you," Clark said.

Charlotte was surprised that Clark even wanted to, but she waited. Pete walked up to Clark and said, "The American Revolution."

"What?" Clark said.

"That's what I'm doing my history project on," Pete said, "I know where I can find tons of information and put this puppy together in no time."

"Oh good," Clark said, "Maybe you and Chloe should work on it together."

"Why?" Pete said, warily.

"Because she's doing the same topic," Clark said.

"Oh, man," Pete sighed.

"It's okay, more than one person can do the same topic," Clark said.

"But, I wanted mine to be different," Pete said, "I want mine to be…" Pete paused searching for the right word.

"Exclusive?" Charlotte said.

"Right," Pete said and then realized who he was talking to.

"Pete, you know Charlotte," Clark said.

"Yeah," Pete said, "Hi." Noticing that she wasn't moving, Pete said, "Is there something you want?"

"Pete, she's waiting for me," Clark said.

"Why?" Pete said.

"Because we all have the next class together," Clark said.

"Oh," Pete said.

"You know what, never mind," Charlotte said, "Your friend obviously doesn't want to share you." She walked off.

"Way to go, Pete," Clark said, "You scared her off."

"What did I say?" Pete said, "Besides, Clark, I advised you not to spend your time on her."

"And I thought you were more open-minded about people," Clark said, "If you give her a chance you might find out that she's a great person. You might even make friends with her."

"If you say so," Pete said.

"What?" Clark said, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You're falling for her," Pete said.

"I am not," Clark said, shutting his locker.

"I see the way you look at her," Pete said, "I can hear it in your voice the way you talk about her and you have been talking about her a lot."

"Pete, I am not falling for the girl," Clark said, frustrated, "Could you just let it go?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Chloe said, walking over, "What are you guys fighting about?"

"Nothing," Clark said, looking at Pete.

"You sound pretty upset about nothing," Chloe said.

"I'm going to class, are you two coming or not," Clark said, walking away.

"What's with him?" Chloe said.

"He's got it bad," Pete said.

"Got what?" Chloe said.

"The love bug," Pete said.

"Oh, you two were talking about Lana," Chloe said.

"No," Pete said, "It's worse than that."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't believe this," Lana said, staring at a magazine centerfold in the office of the Torch.

"Isn't that the wildest thing you've ever seen?" Chloe laughed.

"Is this for real?" Lana said.

"Apparently so," Chloe said.

"Where did you get this?" Lana said.

"I bought it," Chloe said, "But I didn't know _that _was in there."

"Hey, what's going on?" Pete said, entering the office.

Chloe snapped the magazine shut and said, "Nothing."

"What were you looking at?" Pete said.

"You wouldn't be interested," Lana said.

"Oh, it's one of those girls teen magazines," Pete said, "Since when are you two interested in that sort of thing?"

"You don't know everything about us," Chloe said.

"That's okay, I don't think I want to know," Pete said.

"Maybe we should show him," Lana said.

Chloe thought for a moment and then smiling she said, "Okay."

"I don't need to look at that kind of magazine," Pete said.

"But you really should check out this month's centerfold," Chloe said, opening the magazine and handing it to him."

Pete looked and then started laughing. "Is that…?" he said.

"Yes, it is," Chloe said.

"This is some kind of joke," Pete said.

"It's no joke," Chloe said.

"But that can't be…" Pete said, unable to contain his laughter.

"What's so interesting?" Clark said, coming into the room. The three of them looked up at Clark. "What did I say?" Clark said, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"  
"Clark, you never told us," Chloe said.

"Told you what?" Clark said.

Taking the magazine and showing it to Clark, she said, "About this."

Clark lost his smile as he stared at the centerfold. "What is this?" he said.

"Well, you should know," Pete said, "It's your Dad."

"No, it can't be," Clark said.

"Well, in the caption it doesn't say Jonathan Kent," Chloe said, "It says his name is J.D. Faison. According to that magazine he's becoming the biggest new artist in country music."

"Mr. Kent, a country superstar," Pete said, trying to contain his amusement.

"That is not my Dad," Clark said, "This has to be some kind of mistake."

"Do you know everything your father does while you're at school?" Chloe said.

"This isn't funny," Clark said, "He's been worried about money being tight but…he wouldn't do this."

"You know what they say," Lana said, "Everyone has a twin."

"I'll say," Chloe said.

Checking his watch, Clark said, "I have to go."

"Can't you hang out for awhile, it's not that late," Pete said.

"I'm on babysitting duty for a couple of hours," Clark said.

"The joys of a little sister," Chloe said.

"Yeah," Clark said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Are you still coming for the study session at the Talon tomorrow?" Lana said.

"I'll be there," Clark said.

"Maybe by then, I'll have a history topic," Pete sighed.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Clark said.

"Thanks," Pete said, then noticed that he was gone. "Clark?" he said. Looking at Lana and Chloe he said, "That guy can't stay still for a second."

Later that evening, Clark was sitting at the kitchen table trying to help Alexandra with some homework. "You have to do this," Clark said, "I've got homework to do too."

She sat with her head propped up on one arm refusing to do her work. "Come on," Clark said, pointing to her papers. Clark focused back on his own books and then Alexandra slipped out of her chair.

"No you don't," Clark said, physically lifting her up and putting her back in her chair.

"Clark!" she spoke angrily.

Clark stared at her. "You just said my name," he said. Smiling he said, "That's the first thing I've ever heard you say. Can you say it again?"

Alexandra was hesitant, so Clark said, "You said it once, you can say it again."

In a quieter voice she said, "Clark."

With a happy laugh, Clark said, "This is great." He hugged her.

As, Jonathan and Martha arrived home, Clark stood up and said, "Mom, Dad, you won't believe what just happened."

"You finished your report," Jonathan said.

"No, better than that," Clark said.

"Are we supposed to guess or are you going to tell us why you're so excited," Martha said.

Gesturing to Alexandra, Clark said, "She talked."

"What?" Martha smiled.

"She actually spoke to you?" Jonathan said.

"Well, she only said my name," Clark said.

"You said, Clark's name?" Martha said, to Alexandra, "Oh, honey that's wonderful."

"How did you get her to talk?" Jonathan said.

"She got a little upset with me," Clark said, "She wouldn't do her homework."

"Daddy," Alexandra suddenly said, looking at Jonathan.

"Yes?" Jonathan said, in automatic response, before realizing that she had spoken to him.

"See, she did it again," Clark said.

"She did, she called me daddy," Jonathan smiled.

"Okay," Clark said, walking over to his mother, "If you can say my name and Dad's then you can say mommy."

"Oh, Clark don't force her," Martha said.

"Come on," Clark said, "Say mommy."

"I think we're making her uncomfortable," Martha said.

"Can you say it just once?" Clark said.

"I think your mother's right," Jonathan said, "We don't need to put any pressure on her. She will say more when she's ready."

"Mommy," Alexandra said. Martha smiled and hugged her.

"I think she's ready," Clark said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Never," Pete said, walking through the school halls with Clark, "I'll never get this report done."

"Sure you will," Clark said.

"I can't even find a decent topic," Pete said, "I have never been so stressed with schoolwork before."

"Yeah, I hear you," Clark said, not really paying attention.

"Clark, are you listening to me?" Pete said. Clark's attention was on Charlotte as she walked to her locker. "I should have known," Pete said, "Why don't you just admit that you like the girl?"

"Quiet, Pete, she'll hear you," Clark said.

"Well, don't look now but here she comes," Pete said.

"Hello, Clark," Charlotte said.

"Hi," Clark said.

She looked him up and down and said, "You look really great today."

"Thanks," Clark said.

She walked closer to him and said, "No, I mean really great." She pressed her hands against his chest and then they traveled up to his shoulders. Clasping her hands behind his neck she kissed him. Clark was only too happy to kiss her back.

"Clark!" Clark opened his eyes and saw Alexandra standing beside his bed.

Sighing, he said, "You have really rotten timing, do you know that?"

"Up," she said.

"Up?" Clark repeated, "Another word, that's good."

"Up," she repeated.

"Okay, I'm getting up," Clark said.

She walked to the doorway and Clark flopped back onto his pillow. Thinking about Charlotte he couldn't help smiling. "Clark, up!" Alexandra said, demandingly.

Sitting upright in bed, Clark said, "Okay, okay." As he got out of bed he said, "She doesn't say a word for months and now she's giving me orders."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning," Jonathan said, to Martha as he entered the kitchen, "Isn't Clark up yet? He's going to be late for his study session with his friends."

"I asked Alexandra to wake him up," Martha said.

"It's really great how she's beginning to talk," Jonathan said.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Martha plainly said.

"Oh come on, you're not upset that she didn't say mommy first, are you?" Jonathan said.

"No, of course not," Martha said.

"But you are upset, I can see that," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, is there anything you want to tell me?" Martha said.

"Like what?" he said.

"It's bad enough that you would do something like this," Martha started, "But I never thought you would lie to me."

"Martha, I have never lied to you about anything," Jonathan said, "What are you talking about?"  
"Tell me then," Martha said, "How do you explain this?" She held out the teen magazine, open to the centerfold.

"What the…?" Jonathan said, staring at it.

"Well, haven't you got anything to say?" Martha said.

"Honey, this isn't me!" Jonathan said, "I did not pose for this."

"Jonathan, I'm not a fool," Martha said, "That most certainly is you!"

"Martha," Jonathan said, "I'm telling you, this is not me."

"Then where did it come from?" Martha said.

"I am as confused as you are," Jonathan said. "J.D. Faison?" he read the name aloud. "This must be the person those girls thought I was."

"But Jonathan if that's not you, it's uncanny," Martha said, "He looks identical to you."

"Yeah, I guess he does," Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry," Martha said, "I know you would never lie to me."

"I can understand what you were thinking," Jonathan said, looking at the picture and shaking his head, "Where did you get this?"

"It was among Clark's schoolbooks that he left on the table," Martha said.

The phone rang and Jonathan answered, "Hello?" he said, "No…I'm afraid you're mistaken….I'm sorry you have the wrong number….I said, you have the wrong number, so please don't call here again." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Martha said.

"A reporter," Jonathan said, "He wanted to interview J.D. the country superstar."

"This could get out of hand," Martha said.

"Maybe we should find out who this person really is," Jonathan said, "And set things straight."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lana was cleaning up at the Talon when Lex approached her. "Are we closing early today?"

"I told you that my friends and I were setting up a study session today for school, remember?" Lana said.

"Oh, that's right," Lex said, "It's always slow at this time of day anyway." He got himself a coffee and saw Clark sitting at a table. Walking over he said, "Clark, I understand your father has become a celebrity in Smallville."

"Not you too," Clark said, "It's all a misunderstanding."

Sitting in a chair, Lex said, "You must admit, it's intriguing. I've seen pictures of this country singer. The likeness is uncanny. Maybe your father is related somehow."

"I don't think so," Clark said, "People are calling him on the phone, coming up to him whenever he goes out and some have even shown up at the farm. He just wants his privacy back."

"I'm sure it'll blow over," Lex said, "These things usually do."

"Do you want to hear some good news?" Clark said.

"Always," Lex said, sipping his coffee.

"Alexandra, started talking," Clark said.

Lex choked on his coffee. "She what?" he said.

"Yeah, she said, my name, calls my parents mommy and daddy," Clark said, "She's saying new things all the time now."

"Really?" Lex said, "Well, that's great."

"Lex are you alright," Clark said, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Lex said, "It's just been a long day. And besides that, I thought when you offered me good news you were going to tell me her name."

"Whose name?" Clark said.

"The girl who you're thinking about," Lex said.

"What makes you think a girl is on my mind," Clark said.

"It's written all over your face Clark," Lex said, "You look like a man in love."

"I'm not in love," Clark said.

"But there is someone special on your mind," Lex said.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Clark said, "There's just something about her. I've even started dreaming about her."

Smiling, Lex said, "So what is the lady's name?"  
"Charlotte," Clark said.

"So, why don't you ask her out," Lex said.

"I don't know," Clark said, "Maybe you're right, I should ask her out."

"It can't hurt to try," Lex said.

"It can if she says no," Clark said.

"Clark, I have a feeling if she's as special as you seem to think she is, she couldn't possibly say no to you," Lex said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Clark said.

"I need to go," Lex said, standing up, "Keep me posted on the Charlotte situation."

Lana closed up the Talon after Pete and Chloe arrived. "More and more studying," Pete said.

"Hey, Lana don't lock the door just yet," Clark said, "Someone else is joining us."

"Oh, who's that?" Chloe said.

"I invited another friend," Clark said.

"Who?" Chloe said again.

"Someone from school," Clark said.

"I'm getting tired of sounding like an owl," Chloe said, "Who is coming."

"Charlotte," Clark said.

"Charlotte Mason?" Chloe said, astounded.

"Clark, you didn't," Pete moaned.

"Who's Charlotte Mason?" Lana said.

"Where have you been?" Chloe said, "Charlotte is new to Smallville and rumor has it that this girl is not all there."

"Chloe, that's not fair," Clark said, "You barely know her."

"Oh, I know who you mean now," Lana said, "She seems nice enough."

"Yeah, she seems that way," Chloe said, "But I have heard some really strange things about her. Clark, why would you invite her?"

"I thought it would be nice," Clark said.

"Romeo here has got a crush on Miss Mason," Pete said.

"Pete…" Clark said.

"Oh, please," Chloe said.

"Listen, she is not the monster you're making her out to be," Clark said, "She's really nice and a little shy. What she needs is some friends so could you please be nice to her. Just try to make her feel welcome."

There was a knock at the door and Lana answered it. Charlotte was there and she said, "Hi, I'm Charlotte. Is this the right place for the study group? Clark invited me."

"It sure is," Lana said, stepping aside and inviting her in.

Chloe gave Pete an uneasy look.

"You and I have some of the same classes at school, but we were never introduced. I'm Lana," Lana said.

"Charlotte, I'm glad you made it," Clark said.

"Clark," she smiled, "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Of course it is," Clark said. Making introductions, Clark said, "You know Pete and this is Chloe."

"Hi," Chloe said.

There was an awkward silence until Lana said, "What do you say we get started."

"So, Pete did you settle on a history topic yet?" Clark said.

"Disco," Pete said.

"What?" Chloe laughed.

"Disco?" Clark said.

"Disco had a big impact on history," Pete said.

"If you say so," Clark said.

"I know what you're thinking," Pete said, "But you just wait. My report will blow you all away."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Lex, would you mind telling me what was is so urgent," Lionel said, entering the room.

"I just thought you might want the heads up," Lex said, sitting behind his desk.

"About what?" Lionel said.

"Alexandra," Lex said, "She's started talking."

"What did you say?" Lionel said.

"That's right," Lex said, standing up, "However, it's just few words here and there. From what I understand she's saying more everyday."

"But she hasn't said anything about…" Lionel trailed off.

"No, Dad she hasn't spilled your secret," Lex said, "Not yet."

"This is a disaster," Lionel said, "What were you thinking, sending her to the Kent farm?"

"I didn't think that she would start speaking so soon," Lex said, "I didn't think she would start speaking at all."

"Well, she has what are we going to do?" Lionel said.

"I am not going to do anything," Lex said, "Except warn you not to do anything to disrupt her life now."

"That girl is a danger to me," Lionel said.

"She is the one who is in danger if she really starts talking," Lex said.

"Well, I suppose we could have her live here," Lionel said.

"We already tried that, remember?" Lex said, "I can't remove her from the farm. I made a promise to the Kents."

"What is more important, the welfare of your family or your promise to the Kents," Lionel said.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lex said.

"You had better come up with something," Lionel said, "The more she starts talking, the more she may feel compelled to say something she shouldn't. Then they might send her to a regular school and I don't think I have to paint you a picture of what might happen. You know she can't stay there now."

"There has to be a way we can secure this situation," Lex said, "I won't upset her life again if I don't have to. I care too much about her."

"That is what worries me," Lionel said.


End file.
